<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>石榴 by Enumaelish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404287">石榴</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enumaelish/pseuds/Enumaelish'>Enumaelish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, The Iliad - Homer, The Odyssey - Homer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 严重魔改原典剧情, 双方出轨, 情人关系 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enumaelish/pseuds/Enumaelish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“当有一位行路人与你相遇于道途，称你健壮的肩头的船桨是扬谷的大铲，那时你要把合用的船桨插进地里，向大神波塞冬敬献各种美好的祭品，一头公羊、一头公牛和一头公猪，然后返回家，奉献丰盛的百牲祭礼，给执掌广阔天宇的全体不死的众神明，一个个按照次序。死亡将会从海上平静地降临于你，让你在安宁之中享受高龄，了却残年，你的人民也会享福耻，我说的这一切定会实现。”（《奥德赛》，王焕生译）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Achilles/Odysseus (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>石榴</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阿喀琉斯在剥一颗石榴。</p><p>他用切肉的刀去掉它的头尾，然后用杀人的手将它掰开。石榴内部像楼阁那般分成许多内室，剥石榴的人就像剥下俘虏的外袍那样暴露出它鲜红的内在，只是动作要温柔得多。征服者要毁灭俘虏的精神，所以要粗暴地对待他们；但石榴是要入口的，它们被允许短暂地保留鲜红又娇美的姿态，然后在爆裂中被榨取价值。</p><p>人吮吸石榴的果汁，却不让它们的种子进入自己体内，这是一种仪式吗。目睹这一切的奥德修斯想。得墨忒耳的女儿在被哈迪斯可耻地俘获前曾是无拘无束的，直到她落入冥界后吃了那里的石榴——冥界的种子在她身体里扎根，无论如何都要她成为这暗无天日的国度的王后。当时她是把石榴籽吐掉，只榨取它的果汁呢，还是将它整个吞下了呢？这不是有死的凡人应该过问的事。</p><p>火红的石榴粒粒落入盆中。依照待客之道，阿喀琉斯将它们送给奥德修斯品尝。奥德修斯礼貌地接受它们。他只是啜饮果汁，不吞食石榴籽。他的为人处世之道也是这样。</p><p>阿喀琉斯坐在宴请宾客的桌前，手却搭在剑上。此时屋里只有他们两个人，阿喀琉斯那双熔炉里的金属一样的眼睛毫不掩饰地将目光盯在奥德修斯身上。这是种带着情欲的邀约，奥德修斯知道，于是他在品尝完最后一粒石榴之后，把它的甜味分享给了他的情人。</p><p>在这个瞬间他们共同品尝了这颗石榴。</p><p>奥德修斯有妻子和儿子，二者都是他引以为豪的。佩涅洛佩是最好的妻子，她为守护他的权柄与田产做的贡献或许不必他帐下那些执矛的武夫少；而后者是他的继承人，他健康，且毫无疑问会长成一个像父亲那样优秀的男人，奥德修斯正是为了他而踏上战场的。</p><p>如果你是特洛伊沙滩上的希腊人，拥有令心灵自豪的故乡是一件好事。十年能让一个人熟悉战场的空气胜过故乡的，能让一个忠贞的妻子找到情人，能让襁褓里的孩子能读能写却描绘不出父亲的样貌。但在脑海中描摹故乡的样子时至少能让人的四肢因虚幻的希望充满力量，奥德修斯也是这样在脑海中描绘着妻子的身姿。</p><p>可是奥德修斯仍有空虚的欲望要释放。他并没有他宣称得那么清廉正直，也不打算自慰度过十年。他停在阿喀琉斯的帐前，和男人厮混不用担心留下野种，更重要的是，和阿喀琉斯在一起的时候他能闻到战场的味道，青铜与海盐。</p><p>而阿喀琉斯是个没有根的人。他走上战场就是要死的，他太早知道了这一点。这大概是他坚持把重要的东西放在手边的原因，他并不挂念妻子，他深爱着的挚友与爱人随他出入战场。但他也不介意偶尔和奥德修斯上床，“帕特洛克洛斯也有别的情人。”阿喀琉斯满不在乎地说。</p><p>总而言之，双方都对这场关系很满意。只要不吞下石榴籽，就不会有任何东西发芽。</p><p>"今年是第十年。"阿喀琉斯喃喃道，"留给我的时间不多了。"</p><p>奥德修斯回答他："你那充塞世界引起纷争的荣誉会是不死的。"</p><p>"我知道。"阿喀琉斯用动作制止奥德修斯再说下去，"难道你忘了是你将我引上卡戎那光辉的船？</p><p>"而你与我不同，奥德修斯。你会活下去，你必须活下去。这是种诅咒。"</p><p>在情欲被发泄之后，在陷入修普诺斯的梦境以前，奥德修斯又闻到了青铜与海盐的味道。</p><p> </p><p>帕特洛克罗斯被裹在阿喀琉斯从父亲那里继承的盔甲中死去了。阿喀琉斯的母亲请求锻造神铸了新的，然后穿上它杀死了仇敌。这段故事会被编成叙事诗被传唱，在大地上存留的时间会比不朽的神明更长久，因此没有在此赘述的必要。读者需要知道的只是阿喀琉斯在爱与暴力中落入了青铜的沉眠，而那副盔甲最终落入了奥德修斯手中。</p><p>阿喀琉斯虽然比奥德修斯年轻，但比他高大健壮，这套盔甲奥德修斯是穿不了的。所以他将其收好，直到阿喀琉斯的儿子加入希腊人的联军。</p><p>“我父亲穿起盔甲也是这样吗？”涅俄普托勒摩斯刚好能撑起父亲的盔甲，他骄傲地抬起下巴，但奥德修斯能看出来他的不安。</p><p>“我以为是他的鬼魂被诗人的歌声赋予血肉回到我们中间。”奥德修斯为他戴上头盔。</p><p>奥德修斯没有说谎，但绝对算不上诚实。阿喀琉斯死后军中上下都是他的鬼魂，英雄皆是逝者，而逝者不死。</p><p>而他活着，在接下来的十年二十年里也会继续活着，这是种诅咒。</p><p> </p><p>在特洛伊陷落后的十年里奥德修斯漂泊在海上。他的船遭遇了风浪，他的船员以各种方式死去，而他活着。他抓着浮木在海上漂起来，在礁石上呕干喝下的海水。</p><p>他疯狂地在脑海里描摹妻子的样子，他向每一位向他求爱的女人诉说自己对妻子的思念。佩涅洛佩，佩涅洛佩，佩涅洛佩。最好的女人，最好的妻子。她是奥德修斯回乡的灯塔，拒绝诱惑的盾牌。只要奥德修斯仍然记着她，就能回到多石的伊萨卡与他的人民中间。</p><p>被他拒绝的魔女喀尔刻曾为他指引前方的道路，她叮嘱他在经过塞壬身边时要用蜡塞住耳朵，否则船就会触礁。如果他实在想听，就把自己束缚在桅杆上，让船员用蜡封住耳朵，说什么也不要松开。</p><p>"英雄奥德修斯，到我们身边来吧。"塞壬唱道，"我们知道在辽阔的特洛伊阿尔戈斯人和特洛伊人按神明的意愿忍受的种种苦难，我们知晓丰饶的大地上的一切事端。"</p><p>奥德修斯想要聆听她们歌唱，挣扎着想解开束缚自己的绳索，可是他忠实的船员们用蜡塞住耳朵，丝毫不理会他，直到他们远离塞壬的歌声，奥德修斯恢复神智为止。</p><p>最终奥德修斯孤身一人回到伊萨卡。他跪下来亲吻故乡的土地，他感到鼻腔中的空气前所未有的甜美。佩涅洛佩如他想象的那般坚定而忠贞，他的儿子忒勒马库斯如他希望的那样健壮而勇敢。他回到了伊萨卡，回到了他的人民中间，伟大的奥德赛结束了。</p><p> </p><p>在他回家十年后，也就是特洛伊战争结束后第三十年，伊萨卡的渔民向国王献上了一副盔甲。</p><p>"它被缠在渔网里，我们把它捞上来，发现它仍然没有生锈......这一定是不朽的神下赐的礼物，只有您这样高贵的国王才配得上它。"渔民毕恭毕敬地将黄金的盔甲呈上来。</p><p>"这副盔甲上有青铜与海盐的味道。"奥德修斯说。</p><p>渔民被他意义不明的言辞吓得楞在原地，不知道自己是否冒犯了国王。奥德修斯赏给他牛羊作为上交盔甲的奖励，然后遣散了奴仆。</p><p>这副盔甲怎么会被冲到伊萨卡的海里来呢，奥德修斯苦恼地想，它应该和涅俄普托勒摩斯一起下葬了，或者被传给阿喀琉斯的孙子才对。可是奥德修斯记得这盔甲的纹路和质地，锻造神的手艺是无可复制的。</p><p>他向雅典娜献祭，请求她的神谕，却只得到暧昧不清的回答。奥德修斯苦恼地揉了揉鼻尖，他感觉自己像是个收下了木马的特洛伊人。</p><p>这件事他没有告诉佩涅洛佩或是忒勒马库斯，他们没有经历过特洛伊战争，自然不会明白他的苦恼。</p><p>"你的鬼魂仍然在纠缠我吗。"奥德修斯叹道，"你那充塞世界引起纷争的荣誉果真是不死的啊。"</p><p>奥德修斯在夜里从熟睡的妻子身边坐起，像祭司披上祭祀的长袍那样穿上带着青铜与海盐气味的盔甲。他在海边向助航的神献祭，然后独自划着小船出海。</p><p>他一直都搞错了一件事，青铜与海盐的气味并不属于阿喀琉斯，它们属于战场。奥德修斯吃了战场的石榴，那么他必将回到那里去。</p><p>只有当他在大海的梦中回到战场时，伟大的奥德赛才算结束。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这篇文年初就写好了，现在才敢发（刚好是中国时间情人节）。这是我第一次在网上发布同人。<br/>本来是想把石榴作为隐喻的，因为珀耳塞福涅这个故事本来就很有名（我居然在希腊神话同人里玩希腊神话梗）。最后还是违心地写出来了！<br/>本文的灵感来源是简介中的奥德赛选段与我之前在杂七杂八的书里读到的关于奥德修斯之死的一种版本，也就是在夜里从熟睡的妻子身边离开，驾船出海然后失踪。<br/>“充塞世界引起纷争的荣誉”这种说法来自变形记。<br/>感谢您读到这里。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>